


Running For Fun

by templarsandhoes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alie liked to run before the war, so she tries to keep up the habit. MacCready has differing opinions about running for any other reason than for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running For Fun

The neighborhood may look completely different, but Alexandra wanted it to feel just like before. Pulling on a pair of leggings and one of MacCready’s t shirts, she went through her usual motions of going for a jog. She heard barking as she sat down to put on a pair of socks, and a smile formed on her face.  _ Just in time _ , she thought. Dogmeat came prancing in the door, clearly excited for their upcoming run. “Hey, boy. Ready for a run?” she asked the bouncing canine. 

“I can’t believe you go out running for fun,” MacCready said. Alie looked up from the dog, surprised to see her boyfriend leaning in the doorway. 

“You’re more than welcome to come with,” she suggested, tying the laces of her sneakers. His eyes watched her fingers make quick work of the laces, then slowly traveled up her body, taking in every inch of her. She gathered her brown hair behind her head, securing it in a messy ponytail. He had to shift his weight. 

“I only run when I have to,” he said, moving towards her. Dogmeat barked excitedly, and MacCready messed up his fur. “Why do you even jog? It’s not like you need any more exercise,” he said slowly, not-so-subtly looking her up and down once again. His blue eyes stopped at her waist, and he felt his breath getting a bit short. She noticed his gaze lingering on her, and she moved her head so their eyes met. They both chuckled. 

“I went out and jogged every morning before the war. Besides, it’s a good way to just clear my head,” she said as she strapped a gun holster to her thigh. 

“You gonna have enough ammo? What do you need, 10’s?” He said, reaching his hand into his pocket. 

“I’m fine. Besides,” she started, turning so her other thigh faced him. He looked down, noting the knife strapped to her other thigh. He cleared his throat, suddenly wishing she wasn’t about to leave. Dogmeat barked, and they both looked down at him. “Alright, alright. We can go now, boy.” MacCready lit a cigarette. “Not in the house,” she reprimanded. 

“You serious? There’s no door..” he shot back. She giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Dogmeat ran out past them, and Alie strapped on her Pip Boy. Taking a drag, his eyes fell to her ass, really wishing she wasn’t about to leave. “Be careful,” he said, bring his eyes back up. The Pip Boy started playing music. 

“I always am,” she said with a flirtatious smile. She pressed her lips to his, then quickly pulled away and started jogging away from what could barely be considered a house. He smiled and shook his head as he watched her, taking a long drag as he watched her jog away. 

Figuring she was going to be a little while, he decided to clean his gun. It was something to clear his head, too. He was just about finished when he heard Dogmeat barking as he ran up the street. He cracked a smile as he grabbed a bottle of purified water off the counter. He went out and began to fill up the blue dog bowl. Dogmeat panted as he walked towards the bowl. MacCready looked up, wondering how far ahead of Alie the dog was. He smiled bigger as he saw her rounding the corner, her hair visibly more messed up, sweat stains littering his shirt. The sounds of her radio came into his ear, although it was barely audible over Dogmeat lapping at the water in the bowl. “Was it a good one, Dogmeat?” He asked, scratching the top of his head. She started into a full sprint as she got closer, finishing her run strong. She slowed as she approached the house, her panting just as prominent as Dogmeat’s. She bent over, palms on her knees, breathing heavy. “I think you’re getting a little slow, baby,” he teased as she caught her breath. She looked up at him, her face pink. He gave her his most charming grin, then tossed the water bottle to her. She didn’t appear to be amused, but he had a feeling she wasn’t upset with him. She took a long drink. 

“I was a bit… distracted,” she said through her slowing breathing. 

“Why? Were there raiders or somethin’” he asked, suddenly wondering if he should have went with her. He moved towards her. 

“No, no. No raiders.” 

“Then what?” MacCready asked, the confusion in his voice clear. She looked at him, a small smile appearing. 

“Remember that night we spent at the Rexford?” She asked, knowing he knew what she was referring too. He bit his lip. 

“You know, I don’t think I do,” he said, his faux innocence making her smile. She laughed, her voice low. She took another drink. He watched her, noticing how the sweat beaded along her forehead. She pulled the bottle away from her lips, her tongue darting out to catch a drop on her mouth. He was suddenly very unsure of how long he could keep up his act. She slowly turned towards him, exaggerating the shift of her weight. He gulped, trying to conceal his smile. 

“I’ll have to remind you, then,” she said. She walked into the house, grabbing his jacket and pulling him behind her. As soon as they were in the house, he wrapped his arms around her fast, pulling her flush against him. Their lips crashed together, both of them moaning slightly at the connection. She deepened the kiss, pulling him further into the house. They were interrupted by a small whine from the dog in the doorway. 

“Dogmeat, why don’t you go and find Preston? Sure he’ll hang out with you,” he said. Dogmeat’s ears straightened up, and he barked once. Alie smiled as she watched him run off. “Mmm. Where were we?” He asked as he brought his lips to her sweat-covered neck. She gasped slightly, then smiled as she backed up clumsily to the bedroom. 


End file.
